The Brothers Gallagher
by narutokid16
Summary: Sexual escapades revolving around Lip, Ian, Carl, and one young man from Carl's childhood. Carl goes on a journey of self discovery, Ian bangs out some frustration, and Lip learns a little something about himself.
1. Carl

The Brothers Gallagher

Chapter 1: Carl

It's Carl's 18th birthday and one of his rarely seen friends from the South Side pays him a visit.

A knock on the door disrupted the festivities occurring in the Gallagher home. Carl, being the closest to the door, trotted over to it, flinging it open to reveal a lean figure, pressed against the doorway. The figure was clad in a black beanie, beige cargo shorts, a red t-shirt, and red, black and white shoes. He greeted Carl with a wry grin, seeing shock spread over his face.

"Happy birthday, dumbass." The figure gave Carl a once over before smiling wider. "Or should I say cadet dumbass?"

"Tay?! What in the hell are you doing here, I haven't seen you in ages! How'd you know it was my birthday?"

Tay punched Carl in shoulder a couple times before placing his hands on his hips. "Dude, we were close as middle schoolers. We used to run the halls together, only difference is, I ran fast enough to get away from school security and stay out of trouble. You think after all those years of juvenile delinquency, I'd forget about you?"

"Well, yeah, you kinda vanished one day." Carl said flatly.

"Yeah…sorry about that." Tay said as he rubbed his neck shyly. "Mom saw a chance to send me to a better school after she got a new teaching gig up north. So, she took it and ran with it. I wanted to contact you, but you don't exactly have a cellphone."

"True." The pair stood there in a bit of awkward silence as more sounds of fun emanated from inside the crowded house. "Oh, shit, sorry. Would you like to come in and join the fun?"

"I came all the way over to the South Side, might as well have some fun while I'm here." Tay said as he moved closer to Carl.

Carl ushered Tay inside, where the party was just getting into full swing. "Hey! Everyone!" Carl yelled over his loud guests and the music. The music died to a dull roar and the attendees stopped their shenanigans to focus on the guest of honor. "This is someone I used to go to school with, Tay Alvarez. He's like, my best friend from way back."

The party guests greeted Tay in a cacophony of sounds. Tay just waved shyly, a bit overwhelmed by the attention. However, upon looking at Carl's smiling face, Tay found the confidence to go forth and mingle with the familiar faces as well as the unfamiliar faces. He sauntered up to Fiona, recognizing her from all the times he'd seen her at the school when Carl was in trouble. He shook hands with Lip and Ian, vaguely recognizing them from the times he'd seen them around the school. He eventually saw Debbie in the corner with a ginger haired guy in a wheelchair and a baby swaddled in a light blue blanket and a younger boy with a skin tone to his own. There were other guests present as well, a very tall, muscular man and a woman who he assumed to be they younger boy's mother, and Carl's alcoholic father, Frank.

Tay had just finished making his way around the room to greet everyone when he found himself standing next to Carl once again. He was finally able to fully appreciate his childhood friend as well as the uniform that lightly clung to his frame. Tay couldn't help but smile.

Carl smirked a bit. "What?"

"I missed your dumbass. Plus, you look good in your uniform."

Carl shoved Tay a bit. "Dude, don't be gay."

Tay simply smirked. "Can't do that Corporal Carl. It's part of who I am. Now go get me a beer, on the double."

Carl rolled his eyes before trotting into the kitchen to get his friend a drink. Meanwhile, Tay walked over to the speaker that had been turned down upon his arrival, blasting some overplayed pop song and getting everyone at the party hyped up once again. Carl walked back into the room and saw his friend dancing with his eldest sister. He leaned against the doorway, enjoying how lively the house was before he was pulled back into the fray.

Songs came and went as did the booze in the house. Currently everyone, save for the extremely underage minors, were at least tipsy. Debbie had a couple of drinks but decided to call it a night in favor of her baby and Neal, opting to crash upstairs in her old room. Meanwhile, the remaining party guests were dancing the night away to some slower songs when one of Tay (and Ian's) favorite songs came on.

 _My body is your party, baby_

"Shit, this is my song!" Tay exclaimed as he moved to the slow melody. Fiona followed his lead, thinking back to the days she had to dance a bit at the club she worked at the get some extra tips to take home.

Ian was dancing next to Lip, trying to cover up the urge he had to slip back into his own days as a dancer. He'd heard this song being played dozens of times a night, so he had a bit of a routine for it. However, the alcohol in his system kind of muddied it up.

Carl simply two stepped as he downed more of a drink he made himself. With the amount of alcohol he'd consumed that day, that's all he could do. Until Tay decided he would make a better dance partner than Fiona would.

Tay grabbed Carl's hand and simply held it as his body rolled to the steady beat. Carl was entranced by the intoxicated body that was swaying rhythmically to the song filling the house. Carl chugged the rest of his drink, gaining a large amount of courage and losing a large amount of his inhibitions. The pair slowly found a rhythm that kept their bodies separated by only a few inches. However, just as Carl was about to slip his hand up to Tay's hip, he twirled away, opting to dance with Veronica for a bit. Everyone cheered loudly as the pair began hip rolling to the beat. Everyone except for Carl. He stood there feeling a little dejected. He staggered a bit as a wave of dizziness swept over him. He felt his face heat up a bit but kept a bit of his composure.

The song drew to a close and shortly after, another slow jam began to play. Tay apparently recognized it, as did Veronica and Fiona. "Whatchu know 'bout this here, young blood?" Veronica cackled as her and Fiona instinctively found each other, starting a seemingly rehearsed dance.

Carl panned his gaze over towards the kitchen and saw Ian and Tay dancing extremely close together. Their legs were intertwined as Tay pressed his back flush against Ian's chest at the same time Ian let his free hand snake its way down Tay's thigh. For some reason, that Carl blamed on the day's activity as well as the booze in his system, he was a tad jealous that the pair were dancing so closely. A few questions surfaced in Carl's mind, but one pressing need drowned them out, the need for a bathroom.

He rushed through the living room and into the kitchen bathroom, puking up the contents of his stomach the second he'd gotten the seat up. The first person at his side was Lip, offering sarcastic quips as well as a towel to wipe the vomit away from his younger sibling's mouth. Ian turned up with a bit of mouthwash and was handed a bottle of water by Tay.

"Party foul." Veronica yelled from the kitchen.

"V." Fiona halfheartedly scolded before stumbling back into the living room after seeing Carl was well looked after.

"That's nothing." Frank stammered before rambling on about some binge he went on when he was half Carl's age. At some point during the story, Lip and Ian had had enough of Frank's rambling so they escorted him back into the living room.

Tay stood outside the bathroom door making sure Carl was okay. "You good, birthday boy?"

"Can you…can you help me up to my room?"

"Sure." Tay let Carl swing his arm around his shoulder before helping him up the steps and into his room. He gently laid Carl down on the bed before sitting next to him.

"Why were you dancing with Ian?" Carl blurted out as he brought his hand up to cover his eyes.

"I danced with everyone, dude. Not just Ian." Tay said playfully. "Is it different because it was Ian?"

"He's my brother."

"And Fiona is your sister. Is it different because Ian is a guy?"

"Do yo-you like him better than me?" Carl slurred.

"I've literally only seen him a few times before tonight." Tay laughed. "Is our little cadet jealous?"

Carl tried his best to try and shove the boy sitting next to him, but he missed, managing only to drape his arm across his chest. "Fuck you."

"Pretty sure that's what Ian said but it was preceded by 'I want to-'."

"What?!" Carl shouted as he quickly sat upright.

"Calm your tits, I was joking. Ian was too sloshed to say much besides 'You dance good.' and 'You must run a lot.'"

"Why did he think you ran a lot?"

"Oh, he was gripping my thighs pretty hard and must have felt how muscular they were."

"Gay." Carl snickered.

"Well duh, that's what you get when two gay guys interact. Gay shit happens." Tay chuckled.

"Wait…since when are you gay?"

"I guess since always. I mentioned it earlier."

"I…I thought you were joking." Carl slurred as he ran a hand through his wavy hair.

"Is that an issue? I mean if it is, that's kinda weird considering your brother is gay."

"Lip isn't gay."

"Not him you dope, Ian! Jesus, you're still as dense as the day I met you."

Carl laughed a bit before collapsing backwards onto the bed. An easy silence descended upon them, all that could be heard was music and yelling coming from down stairs. Tay looked down at his friend with a soft smile on his lips. He was happy to see Carl again after all this time, even though it'd been a while, Carl was still the same but he did seem…more kind. He was less of a delinquent. If it wasn't given away by his military attire, it was made obvious by his actions throughout the night: he was helpful, attentive, and sweet, a word Tay never would have thought could describe Carl.

"You-you're doing it again." Carl belched.

"Doing what?"

"Staring at me. It's kinda creepy."

"Sorry…it's just that I haven't seen you in a while."

"Yeah, so?"

"Is it a crime to miss someone who was your best friend back in the day?"

"Guess not." A wave of dizziness washed over Carl, making his head spin. "Fuck, I'm trashed."

"Guess that means your 18th was a success. Want some water or some bread?"

"Water please." As Tay got up to retrieve a glass of water, Carl lightly gripped his wrist. "What about you? How are you holding up?"

"I'm kinda drunk too but not as bad as you. I normally drink just to loosen up a bit, however seeing as how today was a special occasion, I drank a bit more."

"Oh. Okay." With that, Carl let him go about his way.

Tay descended the stairs that led to the kitchen and filled a glass with water before downing it then refilling it again. Ian came up behind him and wrapped his muscular arms around the smaller boy's frame. Tay almost gut checked him out of habit but he remembered he was safe and sound inside a house and not roaming the streets at 1 a.m.

"How-how's Carl? He good?" Ian slurred, clearly more intoxicated than he was a little while ago.

"He's good. He asked for some water. How are you holding up?" Tay asked as he spun around to face Ian, their faces only a hair's breadth away.

A weighted silence settled between them, Ian's eyes darting to Tay's lips. Ian slowly pushed his hips forward, making his desires well known. Tay playfully smiled up at Ian, waiting to see where things were headed.

Ian shot him a lopsided smile. "I'm great!" Ian exclaimed, spilling most of his drink on Tay's outfit. "Oh, fuck! Sorry, sorry, sorry."

"It's okay, really. I'm surprised this didn't happen earlier."

Fiona stumbled in to the kitchen, an empty beer bottle in her hand. "What happened? I heard apologizing."

"Oh nothing, Ian just spilled some of his drink on me. No big deal."

"For fuck's sake, Ian."

"I said I was sorry, Fi." Ian shot her his best pathetic look before slumping out of the kitchen.

"You wreak of booze now, sorry about that."

"It's okay. It's not that bad."

"I can toss it in the wash for you if you'd like. And you can shower upstairs."

"Uh, sure. If you don't mind."

"It's no trouble. I'll wait til you finish showering to toss it in the wash, I'm sure you can borrow some clothes from one of the boys."

"Thanks, Fiona. Where should I leave my clothes?"

"Just toss 'em down the laundry chute. I'll get to them when you're done."

"Right. Thanks again." Tay grabbed Carl's water before heading back up the stairs.

"What took so long? And why do you smell like tequila?" Tay handed Carl his water before laughing a little.

"Blame your brother, he spilled his drink on me. Fiona said she'd toss my clothes in the wash though. Speaking of clothes, can I borrow some?"

"Uh sure…fuck, I don't have anything besides a tank top and underwear."

"Well…guess I'm spending the night. I'm gonna go shower before I change though."

"Okay. I'll just be here, hoping the room stops spinning."

Tay chuckled lightly. "Well if you need anything, come get me." He sauntered out of the bedroom and into the bathroom, turning on the shower before shutting the door and stripping out of his clothes.

Tay stepped under the warm water, trying to wash away the smell of tequila as well as trying to not slip on the slick floor of the tub. The water sobered him up a little, bringing about a sense of clarity to his hazy mind. He was still drunk but for the first time all night, he wasn't dizzy.

A sudden noise at the door pulled him out of his new-found stability. The door flung open and closed as soon as someone stepped into the bathroom. "Gotta piss." It was Carl, already dropping his pants and underwear before flipping the toilet seat up and letting out a sigh of relief as the sound of liquid splashing against liquid dampened the sound of the shower.

Tay tried to keep his composure as his friend shamelessly took a leak not even five feet away from him. "I guess I shouldn't be shocked you barged in here, you guys must do this stuff in front of each other all the time."

"Huh? Oh shit, sorry. But yeah, I guess I've grown less gun shy because of my family and being at the academy."

"I-it's not a problem." Tay said as he felt his face heat up.

"I'll be done in a bit…had a lot to drink."

"Sure, whatever."

Carl finished his business and washed his hands but instead of exiting right away he started removing his pants and shirt, almost falling over a couple of times. He staggered out of the bathroom shortly before his friend finished showering. He grabbed a towel, dried himself off, and after wrapping the towel around his waist, he collected his clothes and tossed them down the laundry chute. He made his way back into the shared bedroom, seeing Carl groaning as he lay sprawled out across the bed in nothing but black boxers.

"Uh, Carl, can I have that change of clothes?"

"Hmm?"

"You said I could borrow your clothes."

Carl peered up at his friend, eyeballing him for a second. "Why are you naked?"

"Carl, you literally just saw me in the shower, now about that change of clothes."

"Your body looks nice." Carl muttered.

"Wait, what?"

"Really…defined muscles…caramel skin. Heh, your hair is kinda wet."

"Well, uh…th-thank you."

"You should probably get some clothes on. My stuff is in the bottom drawer."

"Thanks." Tay turned around, discarding the towel as he pawed through the drawer, pulling out a tank top and a pair of underwear.

"Not…not those. The red ones."

"Oh, these…Jesus Christ, Carl! You expect me to wear these?! I might as well stay naked."

"Up to you." Carl muttered.

Tay grumbled to himself, looking at the red briefs in his hands. They would fit him but he knew they'd be revealing as all hell. He swallowed what was left of his pride and donned the clothes he had been allowed to borrow. The red fabric of the briefs hugged the area they covered snugly but he didn't complain, and neither did Carl.

"Like what you see?" Tay joked.

"What if I do?" Carl responded.

Tay couldn't tell if he was joking or not because of his tone but he decided to roll with it. "Well, you can look all you want, but touching will cost you."

"Think I could get a birthday discount?" Carl shot him his signature lopsided smirk as he brought his hands up to rest behind his head.

"Maybe. Price is still kinda high though."

"Well, what'll it cost me?"

"A bed to sleep in. I sat on that couch you have downstairs and I sank so low that my ass got singed by the fourth circle of Hell."

"Deal. I sleep up there." Carl nodded towards the bed behind Tay.

"Can you even get up there in your condition."

"Yeah, just watch me." Carl staggered out of bed and stumbled into the door frame before regaining his balance only to fall into Tay.

"Mmhmm, sure you can, let me help." Tay helped Carl over to his bed before lifting him up high enough for him to climb into it. "There ya go. Comfy?"

"Yeah."

"Good, scoot over." Tay climbed in next to Carl, settling into a comfortable spot on his back. "Is that a Megan Fox shrine on the ceiling?"

"So what if it is?"

"Nothing. She's pretty."

"Pay up."

"What?"

"You said I get to touch the merchandise if I let you crash in my bed." Carl smirked cheekily.

An instant of clarity streaked across Tay's mind. "Carl, you're drunk."

"Yeah, so? You are too."

"You're…we're not thinking clearly."

"And?" Carl's hand trailed up Tay's thigh.

"Carl…I'd rather you'd do this when we're both sober. I've had guys do shit with me while drunk and they regretted it when they sobered up…don't be one of those guys." Tay caught sight of the growing bulge in Carl's black boxers, his breath hitching in his throat.

"You sure?" Carl questioned in a sultry voice.

"Yeah, I'm sure." As much as Tay hated turning Carl down, he had some sense despite being drunk.

"You're no fun." Carl fake pouted.

"No, I'm plenty of fun." Tay said as he hovered over Carl, only a few centimeters away. He licked his lips before a smile settled upon his face. "I can be _a lot_ of fun. Just not while we're both shit faced. Tomorrow, when we sober up, we can continue this if you'd like. However, now is not the time."

"Kiss me." Carl slurred.

"Did you hear nothing I just said?"

"I'm opting to ignore it. Kiss me."

"No." Tay said indignantly.

"Tomorrow?"

"If you still want to, yeah."

"You're on." Carl smiled up at his bewildered friend, who now had millions of questions racing through his head.

"Why do you wanna kiss me so bad?"

"Never kissed a guy before."

"Is that the only reason?"

"I guess, I'm just curious."

"Fair enough." Tay peered over at the clock, noting that it was almost 3 a.m. "We should sleep, birthday boy."

"Make me." Carl giggled.

"I don't have to. The booze in your system will do it for me."

"No it won't. I'm a fucking Gallagher." Carl said, his enthused speech lapsing into a yawn. Tay simply smiled before resting his still dizzy head on the pillow next to Carl. "Hey, don't go to sleep yet."

"Why not?"

"I wanna talk."

"About?"

"Where you went when you left, how you've been, what you've been up to since I last saw you…everything."

Tay couldn't help but notice that Carl sounded more sentimental than he ever did during their friendship. Had he missed him that much? "You really did miss me, didn't you?"

"No…" Carl lied.

"It's okay if you did. I missed you too. It's why I decided to finally come back…I wrestled with coming back sooner but I didn't think you wanted to see me."

"'course I did." Carl slurred. "I mean, of course I did."

"I wasn't sure. I kinda just…left. I didn't say goodbye or anything."

"Yeah, I wanted to call you or something, see where you went. Hell I thought you might have gotten picked up by the cops."

"I know…I'm sorry about that. I wanted to say a proper goodbye, I really did. You kinda vanished yourself though, I didn't see you at school for a while."

"Oh, that might have been when I went through my truancy phase…"

"Wow, Carl." Tay giggled. "We're both kinda to blame on this one."

"Yeah." Carl sighed.

"It wasn't as fun up North without you…all those stuffy, preppy kids don't know how to live. Although a few of them did know how to fight. Got into a couple good scrapes but nothing to write home about…It was okay though. It was clean, I actually found out I was pretty good at biology. Got good grades, made a couple friends…but nothing really compared to running the halls with you." Tay looked over fondly at his old friend.

"Gay."

"Fuck you. I know you missed me."

"I did…as gay as it sounds, I missed you."

Tay timidly reached out and held Carl's hand before curling into the younger boy's side. In return, Carl slung his arm around Tay's shoulders, pulling him closer. He couldn't help but relax as the pad of Tay's thumb smoothed over the back of his hand. It felt good to admit that he'd missed his old companion. He wanted to talk to his siblings about it but Carl had never been the type to express himself emotionally in such a way so he did what Gallagher's do best: repress their feelings.

"So…tell me about how you've been since we last saw each other."

"That's a long, crazy story."

"We've got time."

"Well…guess I'll start at the beginning."

Carl began recounting a majority of major milestones he'd been through in the years since the pair had last been together. He was midway through his tales when he saw that his audience was nodding off. He stated that they could talk later and that they should get some rest. Tay simply nodded before he allowed Carl to pull the blanket over them.

Carl turned away from his friend before nestling into a comfortable spot. "We can…umm…ya know…"

"I always pictured you as the big spoon."

"Shut up. Being held is nice too…"

"No judgement here." Tay wrapped his arms around Carl before pulling him in close. "I might…poke you in the morning…you good with that?"

"It's just morning wood, everyone gets it."

"Alright." Tay chuckled before resting his head on the pillow.

Not long after, the pair had drifted off. Eventually Ian staggered into the room, with the help of Kevin and Lip. The three of them saw that Carl and Tay were passed out together, deciding not to disturb them, Ian stripped and climbed into bed while Kevin went back downstairs, leaving Lip to find himself a bed to crash in, he opted to take Franks old room. No doubt the drunkard in question would be passed out in the house somewhere.

Rays from the afternoon Sun filtered into the boy's room, missing the sleeping occupants, but providing enough light to see around the room. Liam was the first one to rise, going to make himself breakfast and watch cartoons. Ian eventually pried himself out of bed to go put something in his stomach. Lip, who had crashed in Frank's old room, lit a cigarette before slipping on pants and trotting down the stairs to make coffee. Debbie, Franny, Fiona, and Neal all seemed to get up at the same time and head down the stairs, Neal doing so with the help of Fiona and Debbie. That left Carl and Tay still sleeping in Carl's bed upstairs.

At some point in the night, the pair had changed their sleeping positions a tad; instead of spooning, Tay was on his back with his arm around Carl, who was resting his head on his chest. Carl's wavy brown locks were a bit more disheveled than they usually were, it was fine though, because Tay's curly hair, that had been in a ponytail, had been was just as disheveled. Disheveled appearances aside, they were both sleeping deeply due to a combination of general exhaustion and their intoxicated states.

Despite being the more intoxicated of the two, Carl woke up first. Surprisingly enough, he wasn't hungover, he was just extremely tired. As his body became more aware of its surroundings, he felt the weight of Tay's arm around him, the rise and fall of his chest, and the fact that their legs were tangled together. Memories of last night came flooding back to his still slightly foggy mind. He remembered what his friend said about not wanting to do anything whilst drunk due to some bad experiences in the past, Carl finally understood why; the sense of clarity that hit you after a night of drinking could bring about deep regret of your intoxicated persona's actions. However, Carl regretted nothing he'd said, did, or thought last night.

He peered up at the person he was currently using as a pillow, smiling a bit as he did. After years apart, his friend hadn't really changed much. His lean frame was highlighted by defined muscles, he had grown into his ears that were a bit large for his head, his eyelashes, which had made most of the girls at their school green with envy, were still as long as ever, still, not much had changed.

Carl shut his eyes, wanting to rest a bit longer, not so much sleep, just to let his body catch up to his mind. Meanwhile, in the kitchen, the partygoers from the previous night were nursing their hangovers with breakfast and coffee. Kev and Veronica had crashed on the sofa with the assurance of breakfast food when they woke. Frank was still passed out under the stairs, legs dangling out from under the small space. Fiona was rubbing her temples between taking sips of coffee. Lip was nursing his mug of coffee while devouring the breakfast Debbie made for the clan of people. Debbie was feeding Franny while Neal ate quietly next to her. Ian was picking at his breakfast, brow slightly furrowed as if he was thinking, or still getting used to being awake.

Fiona looked around at the group and noticed that Carl wasn't at the table. "Where's Carl?"

"Still asleep upstairs, last I saw." Ian answered.

"Did his friend leave?" Debbie asked.

"See previous answer." Ian retorted.

"They had sex." Neal chimed in.

Everyone shot him a surprised look. "Who had sex?" Veronica yawned as she and Kevin walked into the kitchen.

"Carl and his friend." Neal answered.

"Neal!" Debbie scolded.

"I'm gonna go check on them." Fiona said in a slightly worried tone as she made her way towards the stairs.

"Be sure to knock first." Lip joked dryly.

Fiona bounded up the stairs and as she entered the shared room, she tiptoed over discarded clothing until she could clearly see the occupants of the elevated bed. She couldn't help but gawk as her eyes took in the sight before her; there her second youngest brother was, sleeping soundly on top of another _boy's_ chest. It was odd to say the least. She knew Carl wasn't homophobic but she never pegged him as gay either, not even bi or curious. Yet here he was, sharing such closeness with someone she'd only seen maybe once or twice before when he was a kid. Instead of waking them and demanding answers like an overbearing parent, she simply backed out of the room and went back into the kitchen.

"So?" Ian asked.

"Neal might not have been wrong." Fiona said with a huff.

"What!?" Everyone exclaimed

"Well I wouldn't go so far as to say they had sex but…Carl is sleeping soundly with his head on that guy's chest."

"Holy shit." Lip said still a bit shocked.

"Eh, it's not that bad." Ian said flatly before taking a sip of his coffee. Everyone glared at him for a moment before he started to explain himself. "Okay look, we all know Carl isn't gay, his friend is but they seem close enough to not have something like this affect them. It's just a sleeping arrangement guys, it's not like we walked in on them mid coitus."

"Ian's right, let the boys sleep. We all had a pretty wild night." Kev chimed in.

Everyone silently agreed to this plan of action but the Gallagher's also silently agreed to grill Carl the minute they got the chance.

Tay's eyes fluttered open, finally waking from his slumber. As his vision clears, he feels a weight on his chest. He looks down and see's wavy brown locks and knows it can only be Carl. He smiles to himself as he gently rubs his friend's shoulder. Carl slowly looks up at him, catching Tay by surprise.

"Hey." Carl said in a slightly alluring, sleep stained voice.

"H-hey yourself." Tay stammers.

Carl slowly sits up but something's off. Tay feels like he's getting close and before he can do anything, Carl has his lips pressed against his. It was awkward at first, Carl knew what to do instinctively but Tay was still caught a bit off guard. He eventually kissed back after the initial shock had worn off, opting to shut his brain off for the time being.

It wasn't rough and forced, it wasn't needy and lustful, it was…easy, as if they'd done it hundreds of times. Tay's hand cupped Carl's cheek before finding its way to his silky hair. The pair kissed for a few minutes before Carl pulled away, his signature smirk plastered on his face.

"So, I remembered."

"Indeed you did."

"Do I get to touch the merchandise now?"

Tay peered down at the space between them, seeing that Carl's length was poking through the slit in his boxers. "Perhaps. What do you wanna do?"

"Kinda wanna see if guys give better head than girls."

"Well that's not fair, I'm not the best person to use to judge that because I will put anyone to shame."

"You talk a big game."

"And I can back it up too." Tay flipped Carl onto his back in an impressive display of strength. "Buckle up, tiger. You're in for a wild ride." Tay licked his lips before leaning forward and kissing Carl a few times.

Carl's hands found their way under Tay's shirt, rubbing the bronzed skin that lay beneath it. His hands soon slid down to Tay's hips, feeling him rock back and forth as their make-out session continued. Tay eventually trailed kisses from Carl's lips, along his jawline, stopping as his neck to work on a hickey.

"Fuck." Carl breathed out. "Everyone's gonna ask questions."

"Shut up and let me work." Tay mumbled against Carl's neck.

With the skin sufficiently darkened in that spot, Tay moved a bit lower. He slowly stroked Carl's dick as he peppered more hickeys on the younger boy's neck. Carl's breath hitched in his throat, he'd only been with Domonique before shipping off to the academy so it had been ages since he'd had anyone to mess around with. Yes, there were guys on campus, but they weren't Tay, there was a special foundation of trust between them that had been built ages ago.

Tay aggressively lifted Carl's shirt above his head before making his way down Carl's chest hand teased Carl's nipples, looking for any sort of response; what he got was an unexpectedly vocal response. Carl had never had this done to him, he usually focused on pleasing Dom, granted she pleased him too, but she never sought out any sensitive areas on his body. Tay, on the other hand, dove right into exploring Carl's body.

Carl felt warmth around his crotch, but it wasn't the familiar warmth of a mouth, it was just the feeling of someone being close to you and that was suddenly interrupted by the feeling of a tongue. Tay was trailing his tongue along Carl's lower abdomen. He was a bit nervous, having popped his stitches when he had his circumcision surgery, he didn't really want anyone near his dick.

"Tease." Carl breathed out.

"Part of the experience." Tay purred seductively as he peered up passed Carl's erection.

"Fuck." Carl whimpered.

"You ready?"

"For wha- AH FUCK!" Carl bellowed as Tay took a slow, long lick up his shaft before engulfing the whole thing, all six and a half inches.

He slowly bobbed his head up and down the entire length of Carl's dick, making sure to coat it evenly with his saliva, before quickening his pace. Carl was about to ask him to pay attention to his balls, but Tay was miles ahead of him, somehow managing to tease them at the same time as downing Carl's entire length.

"Way better than Dom…" Carl breathed heavily. His comment didn't go unnoticed, Tay simply smiled to himself. "I might not last much longer."

Tay pulled off Carl with a wet pop but continued slowly stroking him. "Did you wanna last a bit longer?"

"Yeah! You're doing great."

"Well, do you wanna try anything else?"

"What else is there?"

"Oh, my dear sweet Carl, there's an entire world out there. We should probably start slowly though. There's more foreplay I can do, there's 69ing, I can eat you out, I can finger you, it's all up to you."

"Oh…um…that's a lot to think about…"

"How about you do what feels right? Why don't you take charge?"

"You cool with that?"

"It's actually a turn on for me." Tay blushed. "I like being in control but at the same time I like having someone take charge, it means I don't have to do all the work."

"Okay. So…I can do whatever I want?"

"Well…no hitting, no forcing whatever it is you wanna do, but light choking, biting, teasing, neck kissing...you can never go wrong there."

Carl smiled a bit. "Cool." Carl nudged Tay until he was on his back.

Tay peered up at him through long lashes, awaiting Carl's next move. He could see he was hesitant, so he decided to give him a little nudge. "Just…pretend I'm a girl…maybe it'll help."

"Okay." Carl shut his eyes and let his hands roam Tay's lean frame, starting at his legs, gripping them a bit as they traveled upwards.

Carl took his time, wanting to learn every detailed groove of his partner's body: he first smoothed his hands over Tay's sides and thighs, he then let his fingertips dip into the small crevasses between his abs, next he glided his palms over the other male's chest before letting them slide up his arms, his hands finally came to rest in Tay's, their fingers intertwining. Leaning down, the distance between their lips lessened until they were gently pressed together.

His mind was abuzz with emotions and thoughts, but it was all culminating in a dull roar inside his head. He'd never felt this way, even with Dom with her it was fun because she was his first serious partner but towards the middle of their relationship, he felt like things were becoming a bit forced.

Carl furrowed his brow, trying to focus on the boy beneath him instead of some bitch who screwed him over in the past. He rocked his hips forward a few times before taking a hand and positioning it on Tay's thigh. Tay brought his leg up, knee bent, and let Carl ghost his hands over smooth, caramel skin.

His lips moved to Tay's neck, placing gentle kisses along its length. The barely-there touches were something he'd neglected to mention were a huge turn on. Tay writhed underneath as Carl continued to tease him. He lapped at the patch of skin he'd been focused on before scraping his teeth over it.

"Fuck." Tay breathed out.

"Yah like that?" Carl whispered into his ear, his voice husky and dripping with lust.

Tay could only whine in response. He could hear Carl lick his lips before peppering his neck with kisses. He trailed them down his neck, to his chest, and down his stomach. Tay eagerly awaited Carl's next move but after a few seconds of anticipation, he opened his eyes and saw Carl frozen above his crotch.

"Yo-you don't have to."

"You sure? It'd be unfair if I didn't."

"Really…it's okay." Tay squeezed the hand that was still intertwined with his.

"Alright…but I feel like I should at least try it."

"It's up to you."

"Here goes nothing." Carl slowly lowered his mouth onto Tay's length.

"Teeth." Tay groaned out. Carl hummed his apologies in response before continuing.

It wasn't bad as Carl had thought it'd be, there was a slight smell that lingered in his nostrils but it wasn't unpleasant, just different. He continued, eliciting breathy moans from the boy beneath him as he slowly bobbed up and down. Tay used his free hand to thread his fingers through Carl's soft, wavy hair.

"You're not half bad." Tay panted. "Normally I fake moan to make guys think they're doing a good job."

Carl peered up at Tay and as their eyes met, a surge of lust passed through Tay's body: he wanted Carl, he craved his touch in every way possible. However, he refrained from acting upon the overwhelming desire to ravage Carl's toned form, instead he wanted to bask in the moment for as long as he could.

Carl, on the other hand, was a bit nervous; his mind was abuzz with questions, both for himself and for Tay. He wanted to know if Tay really was enjoying himself or if he was just being nice, he wanted to know how far they were both willing to take this and how they'd feel if they went all the way, but most importantly, Carl was questioning his sexual leanings. A sharp moan derailed his train of thought, he made a mental note to ask what he was thinking later, for now, he had to focus.

"Carl…"

Said boy continued bobbing up and down at an even pace before finally pulling off. "Well, I didn't barf."

"Good job champ." Tay breathed raggedly. "What's your next move?"

"Well…" Carl scooted his body up Tay's frame until his dick was in his face. "I've always wanted to try face fucking." He smirked devilishly.

Tay noticed that Carl's knees were almost pinning his arms to the bed, not giving him much of a choice to comply. He opened his mouth waiting for Carl to slide his throbbing dick inside. He didn't have to wait long. Soon, Carl was slowly thrusting into Tay's mouth, trying not to go to fast for the time being.

His friend nodded, signaling the boy straddling his upper body to thrust faster if he pleased. Carl placed his hands on Tay's head to steady it as he thrusted. His pace picked up as the pleasurable sensation ravaged him. Tay was struggling to breathed but he was managing just fine, he'd endure it because he liked what was happening as much as Carl did, if not more.

"Shit, I'm close." Tay reached around the slender frame atop him, hands gripping Carl's firm ass. The sensation almost brought Carl to the tipping point. "Fuck…" Tay's finger slid against Carl's hole, finally sending the boy into the throngs of orgasmic bliss.

Ropes of hot cum shot into Tay's mouth and down his throat. Carl trembled and bucked as he rode out his orgasm. Finally, the pair separated slowly. Carl, still slightly moaning, Tay licking his lips seductively.

"That was…wow…holy shit." Carl moved so the older male could sit up.

Carl was about to continue speaking but Tay pressed their lips together. He opened his mouth and passed some of Carl's cum into the other boy's mouth. He grimaced at first but ended up swallowing it. The pair shared more tender kisses, letting their hands roam over the foreign expanses of skin. As he adjusted their position, Tay felt his still hard dick brush against the small of Carl's back, unintentionally making the boy atop him aware that one of them had still yet to be satisfied.

Carl reached behind him, finding the erect appendage and slowly stroking it. Tay rocked his hips forward into Carl's grip, trying to get the most out of their current position. Moans bubbled up from deep inside him, causing him to break the kiss they had been sharing. Moving quickly, Carl latched onto his neck, leaving more dark marks along his caramel skin while keeping his pace.

Soft lustful moans filled the room as Tay neared his orgasm. "Fuck. Carl, I'm getting close."

Carl, more determined than ever, continued, slightly increasing his pace. A long, slow pass of Carl's tongue along Tay's neck pushed him over the edge. Warm spurts of cum shot from his dick, speckling Carl's hand and lower back. Carl's hand stroked Tay's dick a bit more before finally releasing it.

Tay, breath still staggered and ragged, smiled to himself. "That was the best hand job I've ever had."

"Man, what are the guys you've hooking up with doing? This is my first ever hand job and you said it was the best you've had."

"Maybe you could show them a thing or two."

"After I clean up. I don't particularly like having jizz on my back and hand. I'm not some cheap hooker."

"You're right, you're way better." Tay kissed Carl quickly before letting him hop off the bed and head off to the bathroom to get cleaned up.

"Morning everyone." Tay chimed as he trotted down the stairs and into the packed kitchen.

"Are those Carl's shorts and his shirt?" Ian asked.

"Yes, they are. I had to wear something because someone spilled their drink on me last night." Tay shot Ian a pointed yet playful look.

"That reminds me." Fiona walked over to the dryer where Tay's clothes were folded, handing them to him. "All clean."

"Thanks, I appreciate it."

"Sup?" Carl said as he trotted down the stairs.

"They both have hickies on their necks." Neal blurted out. Everyone's attention was drawn to the dark marks peppering both boy's necks.

"Holy shit."

"Told you they had sex." Neal said flatly as he took a sip of his coffee.

"Whoa, we did not have sex." Carl stated.

"Then what the hell are all those marks on your neck?!" Fiona shouted.

"…I didn't mean to cause any trouble." Tay apologized.

"You didn't. We fooled around a bit, Is that such a bad thing? It's not like either of us could get pregnant. It's not like we cheated on anyone."

Silence descends upon the group. "He's got a point, Fi. So what if Carl hooked up with his friend? He seems nice enough, and you've done way worse." Veronica interjected.

"She's got you there, sis." Ian chuckled.

All eyes fell on Fiona, waiting for her response. She breathed out a heavy sigh before nodding. "They're right. It's just…a bit shocking."

"That, it is." Lip cosigned as he went to get more coffee.

Tay smiled over at Carl before moving to get a plate. Carl moved to follow him, gently nudging him with his elbow. Tay looked over at his friend, catching that signature smirk of his. He couldn't be happier with his visit to the South Side. It didn't go at all like he'd expected but when it comes to the Gallagher's sometimes unexpected is better.


	2. Ian

Chapter 2: Ian

Carl's friend has been popping up around the Gallagher house more and more, it just so happens that upon one of his visits, he catches Ian at a time where he's a bit emotionally vulnerable.

Tay had been over quite a lot since the party. He and Carl rekindled their friendship from their days in middle school, which was something all the occupants of the Gallagher home were happy about. Carl was as happy as he'd been when he went off to military school. The pair could be found working out, playing videogames, exploring the South Side, or locked in the boy's room doing god knows what.

His siblings found it a tad weird that whatever he had with Tay was not a one-time thing but as long as Carl was happy, no one really cared. Tay seemed to sincerely care for their younger brother so there was nothing to be alarmed about.

On a rather hot day in the Gallagher home, Carl and Tay were splayed out on the couch in their underwear watching a show that Tay had gotten Carl into. "So, what you're telling me is that every single one of those weapons is also a gun?"

"Well…most of them. Jaune and Yatsuhashi have weapons that aren't projectiles."

"Uh, who are those two again?"

"Jaune is the blonde guy with the sword and shield. Yatsuhashi is the big, Asian guy with the green armor and orange sword."

"Oh, gotcha. I like the chick with blonde hair who punches stuff."

"Yang's my favorite character." Tay smiled happily.

Just then, Ian trudged into the room, plopping down next to Tay in nothing but his boxers. "Fuck, it's hot." He groaned. "What are you two love birds watching?"

Tay chuckled at the label Ian had given them. "Some anime that this dumbass likes."

On screen, a girl with a handbag that must have been made of pure lead was taking on an army of black and white monsters. Her bag morphed into a Gatling gun, shredding anything in its path. Ian and Carl both lurched forward in awe.

"HOLY SHIT!" They exclaimed in unison.

"Who is she?!" Ian asked, pointing to the woman on screen.

"That, my dear boy, is Coco Adel."

"She's a badass." Carl added.

"Indeed, she is. He weapon isn't my style, but I will admit that it packs a punch."

"Well what weapon _is_ your style?" Ian asked with a cat like smirk playing at his lips.

"I have a list, actually. Yang's shotgun gauntlets are my favorites, then there's Sun's Ruyi Bang and Jingu Bang staff, nun chuck, and lever action pistols, Pyrrha's Milo and Akouo shield, javelin, rifle, and xiphos, and last is Blake's Gambol Shroud, semi auto handgun, katana, and cleaver. I like my ranged weapons, but I also need good defense in case someone gets close."

Ian stared blankly for a second before looking at Carl. "Dude, don't look at me, I'm almost as lost as you are. I just kind of picked out a character and he fills me in as we go."

"Ah. Got it."

Ian spent the rest of the day watching the show with Carl and Tay until late into the evening. Around one in the morning, he wandered into the kitchen to get a glass of water, sighing as he leaned against the sink. Ian had been looking for a distraction all day, he needed something to take his mind off Trevor. The young man hadn't been returning his calls or texts and Ian was starting to get impatient. He knew running off with Mickey had consequences, but he didn't account for this. He was sorry for what he did and wanted to make things right, but he had not clue how to do so. It wouldn't matter what he did if Trevor wouldn't at least talk to him.

"Fuck." He muttered to himself.

"Something wrong?" Tay was standing in the doorway, shooting Ian a concerned look.

"Nah, it's nothing."

"Bullshit." He took the glass from Ian before filling it up. "You can tell me about your shit. I don't judge."

"It's a long story. I'd rather not burden you with it."

Tay forced Ian to look at him. "It's not a burden. I've kinda got a penchant for helping fucked up people." His dark brown eyes bored into crystal blue ones, tearing down the ginger's walls one by one. "If you want to talk, I'll listen."

"What are you two doing?" Carl questioned through a yawn, striding into the kitchen. Tay's eyes never left Ian's, even when Ian's darted towards Carl.

"Nothing. I was just making sure Ian was okay."

"Why wouldn't he be? Come on, let's hit the hay." Carl slapped Tay on the ass before pulling him in for a kiss.

"I'll be up in a second." Ian blinked a few times, confused as to what he'd just witnessed. Carl ascended the stairs, leaving the pair alone. "I meant it, if you need to talk, I'll listen." Tay downed the entire glass of water before handing the empty glass back to Ian, kissing him on the cheek, and finally trotting up the stairs.

Around 4 in the morning, Ian, Carl, Tay, and Liam were all in bed, three of the boys were asleep. One ginger haired young man lay awake, still thinking about his major screw up. He quietly got out of bed and left the room to get some air on the back porch. He breathed in the heavy summer air, trying to clear his head. He felt something prod him in the shoulder, turning around to see Tay in one of Carl's oversized shirts.

"Need a smoke?" He held a pack of cigarettes with one of the white tobacco filled cylinders jutting from the pack.

"Yea…" Ian took it before leaning towards the lighter Tay produced.

"Ready to tell me what's up with you? Is it about some hot guy who won't leave you alone or something?"

"Actually, it's the other way around." Smoke wafted away from Ian's lips as he spoke. "It's a long story."

"Do tell. I live for the Gallagher drama."

"Hmph, you say that until you get wrapped up in it."

"I'm waiting for that to happen. I've been around enough this summer that I'm shocked nothing has happened."

Ian eyed the younger male, a smirk playing at his lips. "Are you wearing any underwear under that shirt?"

"Nope. Carl likes it when I go commando. I rarely do it so today was kind of a treat for him." Tay playfully shoved Ian. "Don't change the subject. What's up with this guy?"

"Well…my ex showed up and…we kinda ran away to Mexico."

"Holy shit."

"Yea, he was the first guy I dated, first guy I loved. He got carted off to jail for trying to kill my bitch of a half sister for getting me tossed into jail. He broke out and came to see me. Too bad I was dating Trevor…I cheated on him and now he's pissed at me."

"You not only shit the bed, you rolled around in it and tracked it all over the house. Jesus, Ian."

"I know." He ran a hand over his face before taking a long drag of his cigarette. "I messed up. I just want to tell Trevor I'm sorry and start over with him."

"You really care about him, don't you?" Ian shot him the most pathetic look he'd seen in a while. "That's a solid yes. Okay, what does he _need_ in his life? What is something he's passionate about? How can you help with that passion?"

"He…he runs an LGBT shelter that is always looking to place kids who have no place to go…"

"Well, what you can do is try and trudge up LGBT friendly group homes or shelters that have vacancies. See if you can help get some kids placed. That'll get you back in his good graces for sure."

"Hmm…that's a really good idea."

"I know a few shelters up North that expanded recently and have plenty of space. I could give you their numbers, make some calls, pay a visit to a few places."

"I'd appreciate that. Thanks. You didn't have to help me but I'm glad you did."

"Eh, you're Carl's brother and you've dealt with us being all lovey dovey this summer so consider this part one of my long, drawn out way of saying 'thanks for putting up with me'."

Both boys smiled at each other before settling into an easy silence. A cool gust blew by, ruffling Ian's boxers and lifting Tay's shirt. Ian's eyes darted downwards at that exact moment, catching sight of Tay's flaccid dick.

"See something you like?"

"Maybe I do." Ian discarded the butt of his cigarette with a flick. He approached the younger male, peering into his eyes with a playful smile gracing his features.

"Make a move, Gallagher." Tay rolled his head to the side, exposing his, still, hicky stained neck. His eyes shifted to peer up at Ian.

Ian gently traced Tay's outer thigh with his fingertips, slowly moving towards his hips, arm, and eventually stopping at his chin. Tilting his chin so that they were face to face, Ian slowly leaned down, kissing Tay on the lips.

The kiss was slow, both boys gauging the other's response. An amber colored hand found it's way up a pale, freckled back while another rested in crimson strands of hair. Pale hands rested on the younger boy's slender hips.

Upon realizing the other boy was up for anything, things intensified. The kissing, more passionate, the grips they had on each other tightened. Ian shifted his hands to Tay's round ass and seconds later, said boy jumped up, hooking his legs around Ian's waist. Ian carted them inside, pinning Tay against several walls before making it into the living room.

In an unexpected twist, Tay shifted his weight in a circular motion so that Ian swung to the ground under him. Tay pinned both Ian's arms to the ground. "You strike me as a top, and that's perfectly fine with me, but I like being in control too."

"Well actually, with Trevor he got me into bottoming."

"Oh, really?" Tay purred seductively. "This is gonna be fun."

"I've heard you and Carl going at it a few times, you also like being dominated."

"Your point?" Tay straddled Ian, grinding his hips downwards directly on his dick.

"Shit…that feels great."

"That's what I thought."

Tay leaned down towards Ian's neck, starting on the first of many hickies. Ian rolled his hips forwards, hands stroking Tay's sides as they ground together. Tay's hand caressed Ian's jaw as he left more and more marks on his pale skin.

Golden brown skin blended with snow white skin in a flurry of movements and somehow the two found themselves in their current position; Ian hovered over his young charge, dick being swallowed eagerly while he did the same to the boy laying on his back beneath him. Tay's hands were hooked around Ian's muscular legs, ensuring the older male above him was secured in place.

Ian had pulled away from Tay's dick several times since they transitioned into this new position simply because the younger boy was incredibly good at what he did. Ian finally understood what Carl was boasting about every morning after Tay had spent the night; he was experiencing, firsthand, the treatment his younger brother had been getting for the last few weeks.

"Shit, Tay, I'm gonna cum soon." Muscular limbs shook as Tay took as much of Ian down his throat before pulling away from Ian completely.

"Not yet. We're not done yet. Do you have a condom?"

"Yea, in the bathroom." Ian said hurriedly as he got up and bounded up the stairs to the bathroom. He returned shortly to see that Tay was leaning against the couch, prepping himself. "Where'd you get the lube?"

"I stashed it one day when Debbie came home early. Carl wanted to try getting fingered but…yea."

Ian chuckled to himself before his eyes rested on Tay's long fingers slowly opening him up. He was 3 fingers deep and trying to add a fourth. Ian walked over to him, opting to help him out instead of just watching. He placed a tender kiss upon his lips before moving to work his fingers in and out of the younger male.

"Are you ready?"

"As ready as I'm going to be." Tay reclined back, legs spread, waiting for Ian to enter him.

Ian bit his bottom lip before angling himself properly. With one last look at his partner, he tentatively pushed inside. Tay bit back a moan, trying to keep his voice down. With every centimeter that entered him, he felt more and more full. There was still a bit of pain lingering around his hole as it was stretched, but he dealt with it. Soon, Ian was fully inserted inside him, leaning over him with ragged breaths seeping into the thick air.

"Shit, you're a lot bigger than the toys I've used."

"You're the tightest ass I've been in in ages."

"I'll take that as a compliment. Holy shit, give me a second to adjust." The two lay there, connected to one another as Tay got used to the mix of pleasure and pain coursing through him. He stared up into Ian's eyes, letting his hands cup the older male's face ever so gently.

Ian leaned into his touch, feeling even more comfortable with the younger boy than he had moments ago. "Are you okay?"

"Yea…yea, I'm starting to get used to you size. Maybe some kissing will help take my mind off the sensation." Tay smirked.

Ian leaned down, pressing feverish kisses to Tay's lips and neck. He felt a nod as he left more discolored skin in his wake. Toned legs helped the freckled male pump in and out of the bronze skinned boy beneath him. The pacing was slow and even at first but eventually Ian picked up speed, thrusting deeper and deeper.

Tay's nails raked over freckled skin as he trapped Ian against his chest. Ian moaned softly into the air, trying his best not to wake anyone up. Tay wasn't making it easier, he was clenching around him so tightly that Ian thought he was being milked dry. Ian released a low, primal growl as his hips snapped back and forth with relentless fervor.

Before Tay had time to argue, Ian was hoisting him up and pressing him against the wall. Tay's legs wrapped around Ian's hips and his arms draped themselves around Ian's shoulders. The pair feverishly madeout with only gasps interrupting them. Ian was buried balls deep inside Tay, releasing all his pent-up frustration. At his current rate, he'd only last another few minutes.

Tay, almost sensing Ian's impending climax, decided to finish things his way. He shoved off the wall, sending the pair tumbling backwards. Ian landed on his back and Tay tried his best to land softly on top of him.

"What was that for?"

"I wanted to give you the full treatment." He slowly rocked his hips back and forth before bouncing up and down at a slight angle. Ian could do nothing aside from let the amber skinned boy atop him have his way with his dick. Ian let out a throaty groan before being silenced by Tay's hand.

Moist skin collided producing an almost hypnotic rhythm. Ian roughly gripped Tay's hips before thrusting upwards a few more times. Tay looked down at him confused until he saw that Ian's eyes were clenched shut. He smirked to himself knowing that Ian was currently filling the condom he put on. Tay felt a wave of warmth inside him before Ian collapsed under him, muscles twitching, dick still spasming.

Tay moved his hand away from Ian's mouth, feeling his warm ragged breath against his palm. He shot Ian a devilish smirk before leaning down and kissing him. He pulled away as he rose to his feet, still smiling down at his latest conquest.

"What's the matter, ginger snap? You look worn out."

"That was fucking amazing." His head rolled forwards to look up at Tay. "Did you…ya know?"

"Nope."

Ian smirked before beckoning the younger boy to come closer. "I'm gonna fix that, I have a reputation to uphold."

Ian slowly got up, legs still shaking from orgasmic bliss. He drew Tay in by the sides of his face, pouring mounds of passion into their kiss before lightly shoving him onto the couch. He took up a spot between his legs before taking all of the younger boy into his mouth. He fell into his old rhythm of giving a blow job: tease the balls, focus on the head, don't ignore the shaft, but he added a special twist. He felt Tay nearing his orgasm and for the finale, he maneuvered a finger inside him, stimulating his already overworked prostate. That did it, before Ian could pull off, Tay was shooting spurts of cum into the back of Ian's throat.

Tay let out a few staggered breaths before they normalized. Ian peered up at him, eyes upturned at the corners, indicative of his delighted state. Tay couldn't help but smile back at him as he pulled away, still connected to Tay's dick by a thin filament of saliva.

"Shit, you give better head than your brother."

"Dude, gross."

"Just stating facts…so…how do you feel?"

Ian sat next to Tay on the worn-out couch. "A lot better. Not sexually frustrated anymore, I have an Idea on how to fix things with Trevor…" Ian smiled at Tay. "And I have someone in my corner that can help me out."

"Dude, your whole family has your back."

"I know, it's just that you're different. I'm the only gay one in the family…although I'm not sure if Carl isn't gay, anyway, no one really gets what I'm dealing with."

"Trust me, I've shit the bed with a bunch of guys and done crazy things to get back in their good graces. Helping you isn't a problem. If you ever need me, just hit me up. We can go work out, go for a walk, catch a movie, go clubbing…just let me know." Tay shot Ian a sincere smile.

"I'll keep you posted. Can we make some of those calls tomorrow?"

"Absolutely. In the meantime, we should clean up and get back upstairs." Tay suggested. Ian simply nodded before taking off the used condom and tossing it into the trash.

The pair straightened up the living room before going to get cleaned up in the downstairs bathroom. They then collected their clothes and proceeded upstairs. Ian climbed into his bed as Tay climbed into Carl's. Carl groaned tiredly as his slumber was disturbed.

"Where've you been?" Carl moaned sleepily.

"Just getting some air. Don't worry about it."

Carl pulled Tay into the curve of his body, draping his arm over him so his hand could firmly grip his ass. "I missed you."

Tay couldn't help but smile. "I'm right here. I promise." He smoothed his hand over Carl's cheek before slowly pulling him in for a kiss. The pair broke apart and then settled into a comfortable position to sleep in.

Ian saw the pair getting comfortable and smirked. He hoped that soon, that would be him and Trevor once again.


	3. Lip

Chapter 3: Lip

As smart as he is, Carl's friend still struggles with chemistry and physics. With his mom on his case, he seeks out the eldest Gallagher brother, hoping he can prepare for the upcoming school year.

Tay sauntered through the front door, as he did almost every day, greeting Liam, Debbie, Neal, and Franny as he made his way into the kitchen. Carl was making lunch for the household while Lip sat at the table drinking coffee. Tay snaked his arm around Carl's waist, kissing him on the cheek before snagging some of the food from the skillet in front of Carl. Carl shot him a look but any malice in his eyes was hidden by his bright smile.

Fiona had just bounded down the stairs, smiling as she spotted Tay. "Hey, Fi."

"Hey." She greeted casually as she strode over to the washer.

"Laundry day? Need any help?"

"Uh, actually could you grab the laundry from the boy's room?"

"Yea, sure. Is all of it in the hamper?" Tay asked sarcastically as he backed towards the stairs.

"Hey, all mine is in the hamper, Ian and Liam are a different story." Carl replied just as Tay started up the stairs.

"Look at my little brother, playing house with his boyfriend." Lip teased.

"He's not my boyfriend." Carl corrected.

"Sure, he's not." Fiona chuckled. "He's here almost every day, sleeps in your bed, holds your hand-"

"Blows you when you think no one is home." Lip added, causing Fiona to laugh loudly.

"Hey, you and Karen and you and Mandy have had sex plenty of times with people in the house."

"At least I didn't deny what we had." Lip rose from his seat and snagged a bite of the meal Carl had just finished preparing. Carl swung his spatula at his now retreating brother. "Hey, hey, hey, it's okay to like him. He's good for you." Just then, a pile of clothes thudded down the laundry chute.

"He's also helpful around the house. Anyone brave enough to handle yours, Ian's, AND Liam's dirty underwear is a blessing."

"Hey, my hygiene isn't that bad anymore."

"He's right, because I make sure he showers, brushes his teeth, and keeps everything South of the border clean and fragrant." Tay added as he strode down the stairs and over to Carl.

"Ever since that one time you refused to go down on me because I was rank from training, I've never missed a day."

"I noticed." The pair shared a few passionate kisses before making plates for the Gallagher clan.

"I didn't need to know that." Fiona gagged.

"That makes two of us. Yo, fuck-nuts on the couch, lunch time!"

Carl and Tay set the table as people began making their way to the kitchen. Tay looked around at the familiar faces and noticed Ian was missing. "No Ian?"

"He's, uh, he's going after that trans guy." Lip answered as he loaded up his plate.

"Oh, Trevor! How's that going?"

"According to Ian, a lot better than it was." Debbie chimed in.

"That's great to hear." Tay said as he took a seat next to Carl. "Oh, Lip, are you busy this weekend?"

"Depends. Will this thing that will make me not-busy illegal?"

"Since when do you care?" Fiona chuckled snidely.

"Since I got back on the wagon."

"I promise, it's nothing illegal. My mom is upset about my grades in my weakest subjects and in order to get back in her good graces, and to keep visiting you guys, my grades need to improve."

"Wait, are you in summer school?" Carl questioned incredulously.

"Yea, but it's not because I did poorly in school, it's because she wants me to graduate early. With my classes this summer, I'll just need this coming semester and I'm home free."

The table fell silent for a few seconds. "So, is this like a volunteer gig or are you paying me?"

"Always on the hunt for a hustle. Can't you just do it out of the kindness of your heart?"

"He'd need a heart to pull that kindness from first." Fiona chided, causing everyone at the table to laugh.

Lip chuckled a little before relenting. "Okay, okay…I'll help."

"Sweet." Tay tossed a sandwich bag filled with weed across the table into Lip's lap. "Consider that payment."

"Holy shit, where'd you get all that?!" Carl shouted.

"Benefits of living up North. There's nothing to do up there besides drugs so plugs are easy to find."

"Carl, you keep this one." Fiona commanded as she pawed at the bag in her younger brother's hand. "This has to be over a hundred bucks worth of pot."

"I won it off a guy in a street fight. He was boasting about being trained by pro MMA fighters and being undefeated at his gym. I made one snide remark under my breath and next thing I know, he's betting that huge bag of weed that he can have me tapping out in 2 minutes."

"Well we see who won that wager." Carl said as he kissed Tay on the cheek.

"Honestly, these preppy little rich kids who think they're hot shit because mommy and daddy pay for everything are the easiest to hustle."

"I'm almost afraid to ask what else you've scammed off those kids." Fiona said through a mouthful of food.

"I got a car once, but my mom made me return it." Tay said flatly as he took a bite of his food. "Anyway, I'll be over at noon. Try not to smoke too much of that before our tutoring session."

"Sure." Lip said sarcastically.

Suddenly, the back door flew open, closing after Ian had stepped inside. "Hey, Ian. You look happy." Tay commented with a grin.

Ian made his way over to the boy, pulling him out of his seat and into a tight hug. "Thank you. Thank you. Thank you. THANK YOU!"

"Alright, alright, down boy. I'm guessing things with Trevor are on the mend?"

"Better than that." Ian smiled as he put the boy back in his chair. "He asked me to get drinks tonight. After placing ten of his kids in those shelters you listed, he kissed me and said we should celebrate!"

"Well, I'm glad I could help." Ian kissed Tay on the cheek before grabbing a plate of food and darting upstairs.

"Like I said, Carl, keep this one."

"When are you gonna help me?" Debbie whined.

"You'll get my help when you really need it."

"But I need help with Franny. She's always so fussy when Neal isn't around."

"Well, if you slip me ten bucks when you need help, I can watch her."

Franny let out a shrill cry as Debbie began pondering the offer. "Deal."

Tay got up and sauntered to the other side of the table, taking the crying baby from her mother. Almost instantly, she calmed down and started laughing.

"Holy shit." Fiona said, mouth slightly agape.

"Where the fuck were you when she first had her? She was screaming her head off at all hours of the night?" Lip complained as he cradled his head, reminded of the nights Franny kept the entire house awake.

"Well, I'm here now, better late than never."

"But never late is better," Neal said. The whole table looked at him with confused looks on their faces. "It's…it's from a song."

"Yo, Lip. You home?!" Silence. "Lip!"

"He's upstairs." Carl said from the couch."

"Thanks babe."

Tay leaned down as he tilted Carl's head back. He planted a few kisses on the other boy's lips before trying to pull away. He felt a hand brush against his cheek before lightly cupping his head to keep him in place. Chuckling against Carl's lips, Tay began letting himself go a bit. Sun kissed fingers gently traced Carl's cheeks.

Tay pulled away slightly, finally able to get a few words out. "Babe. Babe."

"Mmm."

"I need to go study." Carl pressed a few more kisses against Tay's lips before finally pulling away.

"Fine, but I need to talk to you later."

"Everything okay?"

"Yea, just need to ask you a few questions." Carl readjusted on the couch, getting comfortable once more. He turned to see Tay still standing there looking a bit worried. He twisted around, kneeling on the couch facing Tay, then pulled him into a long, slow kiss. "I promise, everything is fine." Carl pressed their foreheads together as the pad of his thumb smoothed over Tay's cheek. He placed another kiss on Tay's lips before returning to his seat.

"O-okay." Tay blushed as he proceeded up the stairs. When he reached Lip's doorway, he saw the older man sprawled out on the old, well worn mattress, a thin sheet being the only thing separating a naked Lip from Tay's prying eyes. "For the love of shit. Hey, Lip. Lip." Tay tried calling out to him but his supposed to be tutor didn't budge.

He hesitantly walked into the room, tapping the side of the bed while calling out to the sleeping Gallagher. After not getting any response, he decided to bite the bullet and shake him awake. After jostling Lip for a moment or two, he sprang to life. He muttered and babbled until his senses started to sharpen.

"Fuck."

"Afternoon, teach." Tay said happily.

"Right…tutoring. That was some good shit. I smoked some last night before bed and I felt like I was fucking dead." Lip sat up slowly, letting his legs swing over the side of the bed. The sheets that clung to his toned frame fell slowly, only covering his crotch.

Tay looked around the room for anything to distract himself. He settled on a pack of cigarettes and a lighter. He poked one out of the pack, offering it to Lip. "I'm gonna need you to get sobered up so I can pull my grades out of the shitter. Getting dressed, however, is optional."

"Well, as flattered as I am, I usually only let girls see my junk." Lip said as he stood and stretched his sleep stained muscles. His flaccid dick swung freely between his legs.

"Well, I guess today I'm a girl." Tay lit Lip's cigarette before heading downstairs.

"And that's how you determine magnetic field line direction."

"Got it. If you weren't such a lazy sack of shit, you'd make a good teacher."

"So I've been told."

"That's it for this chapter. My brain is fried so this is a good stopping point."

"Your online homework looks great. Going from using the guided solutions to redo it to getting most of them right on the first try is a major improvement. Guess there is a brain up there after all." Lip said casually as he got up.

"You saying I actually have a bright future ahead of me?" Tay smirked over his shoulder as lip grabbed juice from the fridge.

"Yea, and for once it's not between my brother's legs."

"Which one? Ian or Carl?"

"The one you're currently nailing."

"Didn't answer my question."

Lip's jaw dropped. "What?"

"Relax, Carl knows. I told him the morning after and he understood. He said we haven't cemented what we have yet, so we can bang who we want. Although, he hasn't so much as jerked off to another girl since we started this little…thing we have. Which…is really sweet."

"This is way more information than I ever wanted to know about my brothers."

"Ian was more of a 'thank you' fuck than anything else. I helped him with Trevor and with his pent up sexual urges."

"Dude."

"Fuck that was a great night. So much passion. A lot of moaning, I'm surprised we didn't wake you guys up."

That's where Tay was wrong. Lip had been awake that night. He'd heard all the moaning and the bumping that went on in the darkened living room. It was seared into his brain. Normally he'd have just repressed that night but since his stint in rehab, he'd been sexually frustrated. The rules of his rehab stated that he should avoid any meaningful relationships until he was deemed sober.

Because of his sexual frustration, this conversation was torture for him. Yes, it was about his brother burying his bone inside his younger brother's…boyfriend(?) but he was picturing himself doing the same thing to one of the random girls he met in college. The fantasy became more vivid the more Tay spoke until…

"Uh…Lip…"

"What?" Lip muttered.

"You…have a boner."

Lip looked down, panic spreading over his face. "Fuck! Don't look!"

Lip turned around to face the fridge, trying to hide his erection. He felt a gentle hand on his tensed forearm and tried pulling away. "Hey…calm down." He turned slowly to see Tay shooting him a sympathetic look. "It's okay."

"Dude this is fucking sad…I haven't gotten laid in ages. Not since before I went to rehab. Jerking off only gets me so far."

Tay slightly tugged Lip's arm. "Come on."

"What?"

Lip allowed himself to be pulled along towards the stairs. "Come on." Tay said again softly.

Eventually the pair found themselves upstairs, on Lip's bed. Tay sat between Lip's legs, staring down at his still throbbing erection tenting his boxers. "Get on with it already." Lip commanded.

"As you wish, Professor Gallagher." With a wink, Tay leaned forward and unveiled Lip's five and a half inch, thick cock. "Holy shit…"

"What? Something wrong?"

"Nope…not a thing."

Tay licked his lips before slowly engulfing Lip's length, lubricating the shaft with his tongue as he went. A strangled gasp dispels into the air, motivating Tay to do all he could to please the older boy. Lip was thicker than his brothers, but he wasn't as long. However, the girth currently lodged in Tay's throat still posed a challenge. Despite having his airway effectively closed, Tay refused to relent; he left a sheen of saliva on Lip's dick as he pulled off, admiring his handiwork.

"Fuck."

"Oh, honey that was nothing. I'm just warming up."

Tay teased the shaft with his tongue before shifting his focus to the head that was starting to dribble precum. One hand was cupping Lip's balls and the other was tracing lines down the center of his body. The amount of stimulus coursing through Lip's sex deprived body had him clinging to his last shred of sanity. He was on the edge or orgasm but wasn't ready to let go just yet.

"Wh-what are you doing? Finish me off."

"Delaying gratification will make your orgasm feel more intense."

Lip thought back to the child molester he'd slept with a few years back and how she taught him to wait before cumming. Lip took a few deep breaths as Tay slowly stroked him. He spasmed a few times before the waves of his impending orgasm dulled into ripples. Tay saw calmness spread over Lip's features.

"Ready for more?"

"Get on with it." Lip commanded.

"Yes sir." Tay purred seductively.

He set back to slowly working Lip back towards his much-needed orgasm. "Hey. Would you let me fuck you? I haven't had a good fuck in ages."

Tay pulled off Lip with a wet pop. "That's up to you."

The pair stared at one another before Lip roughly pulled Tay onto the bed, aggressively tugging his clothes down before producing a condom. He tore open the wrapping then placed the rubber around his length. Tay was trying to get his pants and underwear down before Lip was ready to slam balls deep inside of him. He succeeded just as the older boy positioned himself.

"Ready?"

"As I'll ever be."

Lip snagged a bottle of lotion from beneath his pillow, applying a generous amount, both to Tay and himself, before pressing forward. Tay was tight but that made what they were doing even better. Lip went slowly, letting the younger boy loosen up before slamming inside of him, as deep as he could go. Tay groaned as he was stretched more than he had been before. Lip was certainly thicker than Ian and Carl, but he wasn't as long. Despite not stacking up in length, Lip certainly made up for it in girth and enthusiasm.

Firm hands gripped Tay's hips as a toned body slammed into him. Tay lowered his upper body while arching his back, sending bolts of pleasure through Lip at the change in angle. If he kept this up, Lip wouldn't last much longer. Tay was tight, his body position was perfect, and he was clenching and relaxing in perfect synch with Lip's thrusts.

"You're a fucking succubus, you know that?"

"Call it what you want, you're loving every moment of this."

He was right, Lip as nearing his limit. He knew he wouldn't last much longer but he didn't care. Right now, Lip was in heaven and apparently heaven was located deep inside this younger guy's ass.

"I'm close." Tay didn't respond, he simply lay there as Lip finally fell into the depths of orgasmic bliss.

Tay felt warmth pooling inside him as Lip filled the condom that separated then, reveling in the knowledge that he'd essentially turned out the straightest Gallagher brother. He sat up while looking over his shoulder, meeting Lip's tired gaze.

"Well?"

"Shit…Never thought I would fuck a guy. It was one of the best lays I've ever had."

"I figured it would be. Now, be a dear and pull that thing out of me."

"Shit, sorry." Lip slowly pulled out of Tay before discarding the condom. "Hey, uh…thanks. I appreciate it." He handed him a box a tissues before starting to get dressed.

Tay, busying himself with cleaning off the excess lotion from his ass, simply smiled. "Don't mention it. I'm happy to help." He left the room, stopping by the bathroom to toss the tissues away before heading back downstairs.

"Lip enjoy what you had to offer?" Carl asked as Tay bounded over the couch.

"Best lay he's ever had."

"Guess it's finally my turn to sample the merchandise." Carl winked.

"After you tell me what you wanted to talk about."

"Right! I almost forgot." Carl turned off the TV and faced his childhood friend. "Look, I never thought I'd be with a dude before."

"Off to a great start."

"Fuck off. Anyway, this is all new to me, but…I want to give it a chance. No cheating. No lies."

"No fucking your brothers?"

"Nope. You're mine and I'm yours. What do you say?"

Tay pretended to ponder Carl's offer, making the boy nervous that he'd actually refuse. "Well…I say yes. Never thought I'd be calling Carl Gallagher my boyfriend. A hoodlum, a dumb-ass, a piece of South Side trash, all these things I thought I might have to call you…but nah, you're just my boyfriend."

"Damn right I am." The pair shared a kiss before getting comfortable on the couch together.

Later that evening Fiona strode into the old house with Veronica in tow. Upon entering the living room, the pair noticed that Tay was resting against between Carl's legs with his head on Carl's chest. Carl, resting comfortably on his back, had an arm draped around Tay's lower back.

"That's so cute." Veronica cooed. Fiona could only gawk at the site. She'd started to get used to it, but something felt different this time. "You good? You look like you've seen a ghost."

"I'm fine. Let's go finish off that boxed wine while you tell me what that skank did at the bar today."

"Girl, you read my mind." The pair shuffled off towards the kitchen, leaving the sleeping boys where they'd found them.

The next morning, Carl awoke to the sounds of breakfast being made in the kitchen. He swung his legs over the side of the couch then went to the kitchen, seeing Tay making a feast for the family. Lip and Ian were already at the table and Fiona had just descended the stairs with Veronica. He smiled upon making eye contact with his boyfriend-turned-chef. He drew him in for a long kiss, something that they had never done in front of the family before.

All eyes were on them as more people trickled in: Liam, led by Debbie, came in through the living room, Kevin entered through the back door, and Frank emerged from beneath the stairs. The only sound filling the room was the bacon sizzling in the pan. The pair finally pulled apart and saw that thy were the center of attention.

"Can't a guy kiss his boyfriend without his entire family looking at him like some sort of freak?"

"Did he say…" Fiona started.

"Boyfriend?" Veronica finished.

"Holy shit." Lip mumbled, mouth agape.

"I have _another_ gay son. Just great."

"Shut up, Frank." Ian chided.

Silence befell the room once more. "You heard the man, we're dating." Tay smirked.

"As in…dating." Fiona gestured between the two of them.

"Yes." Carl confirmed sternly.

"And who's idea was this?" Fiona questioned.

"His." Tay replied as he leaned his head against Carl's shoulder.

"He's been good to me and helped me change for the better. Why not make it official?"

Everyone looked at Fiona in anticipation. "I'm fine with it." Veronica said.

"Yup." Ian commented.

"Me too." Lip agreed.

"What's for breakfast?" Debbie asked as she led Liam into the kitchen.

"Doesn't matter to me. Is that bacon?" Kevin said as he strode up to the counter.

Frank and Fiona shared a look before shrugging. "As long as your happy." Fiona said to Carl. "You're always welcomed here."

"Especially if you can help with Franny." Debbie said as she rocked her cooing daughter.

Tay plated bacon before starting on more food for the bustling household. He looked around at the happy faces that made up the Gallagher brood and felt his heart swell with happiness.

"WHERE IS SHE?!" A loud voice questioned from outside. A crash soon followed.

"Umm…who is that?" Carl questioned.

"WHERE IS THAT SLUT, FIONA GALLAGHER?!"

"Fi, what did you do?" Veronica asked.

"WHERE IS THAT HUSBAND STEALING SLUT?!"

"Oh shit." Fiona turned on her heel before sprinting through the living room and out of the house.

Ian turned to look at Tay. "You wanted to be around for the drama."

A rock crashed through the window, hitting the pan that was still filled with searing hot bacon grease. Carl managed to move Tay out of the way of most of the hot liquid, but some landed on his exposed forearm.

"OW! Son of a bitch that hurt!"

"Shit are you okay?" Carl questioned as he examined the blistering skin.

"Yea. I'm okay. That just fucking hurt."

The back door flew open, revealing an enraged, blonde woman with a baby nestled in a baby Bjorn on her chest. She brandished a bat at the occupants of the kitchen and upon seeing that Fiona wasn't in the room, she darted through the living room.

The kitchen was quiet as everyone gawked at the now empty living room. "Welcome to the Gallagher house." Carl joked.


	4. Carl: Reprise

Carl: Reprise

"You sure you wanna do this?"

"I'm ready." Tay and Carl sat facing each other, eyes locked, knees touching. A loud smack echoed through the room. "Fuck!" another smack. "Babe!"

"Gotta be quicker than that." Another smack.

"I thought I'd be able to beat you."

"I am unbeaten at the game of slaps. You've been trying for a while now and still aren't close."

"Well I didn't get to see you for a few months, I thought I'd gotten better once I had beaten everyone at the academy."

"You have improved…but it isn't enough to defeat the master." Tay made a few kung-fu noises before the two fell into a fit of laughter.

Carl looked down shyly before meeting Tay's eyes again. "Missed you."

"I know you did."

"Asshole." Carl playfully shoved him before pecking him on the cheek.

The summer had come and gone. It was winter now and Carl was home until mid-January. Tay only had a couple of days left before he was on break. Normally he'd be done by now, but his AP classes were still doing testing. He'd been at the Gallagher house almost everyday since Carl got back. He missed him a lot since he'd left to start a new semester at the academy. Skype calls and phone sex could only do so much, having the real thing in front of him was better by a landslide, there was no question of that. Tay nearly knocked him over the moment he caught sight of him. Carl had picked him up and spun him a few times before being peppered with kisses.

Now here they were, playing stupid games on Carl's bed while the rest of the Gallagher clan did whatever it was that they did. "What do you wanna do now?" Tay asked.

"We could go set off firecrackers in Ms. Jensen's chimney."

"That poor woman is going to have a heart attack…I'm in." The pair had just made it downstairs when they saw Fiona, Liam, and Lip headed for the door.

"Where are you guys going?" Debbie asked us to come help her get the place ready for a DCS visit." Fiona said as she shrugged her coat on before turning to make sure Liam was bundled up.

"Does she need us too- ow! What was t-"

Tay had sharply elbowed Carl on the ribs before clinging to his arms. "Okay, we were just curious. If you guys need anything let us know."

"Will do."

"It shouldn't be that bad, she just needs help cleaning up and making sure the house is baby-proofed." Lip said as he placed his scarf around his shoulders.

"We'll see you two later."

"See ya." Tay replied through a smile. Soon the door was shut, leaving the pair in the house alone.

"Why the hell did you elbow me?"

"We have the house to ourselves." Tay said as he backed the slightly taller boy towards the wall. "We haven't had alone time in a while. Right?"

Carl swallowed roughly. "Right…"

"And who knows when we could have a chance like this again."

"Uh-hu." Carl was pushed flush against the wall in the kitchen, mouth hanging open as he peered down at Tay's sultry smirk.

"So, what you're gonna do is take my hand, lead me upstairs, strip down, and let me bend you over your bed before I rail you better than I ever have."

"Uh-hu." Tay took Carl's had before leading him up the stairs and into the boy's room then pressing him onto his bed. "I like how long your hair has gotten."

Tay brushed his bangs behind his ears as he peered down at his boyfriend. "You always told me how much you liked long hair." Once he'd heard that Carl thought long hair was attractive, he hardened his resolve to grow his hair out. It had just reached the area between the base of his neck and shoulder blades when Carl came home.

"It looks good on you." Carl said as he gently passed his fingers through the slightly curly strands. "Did you straighten it?"

"Yea. It looks longer that way." He pressed a few kissed to Carl's neck, before pulling off his shirt. Tay paused to admire what the academy had done to Carl's body, appreciating the muscle definition that came with his training.

"See something you like?"

"You bet I do. I like this." He placed a kiss on Carl's lips. "This." A kiss on his chest. "For sure this." A kiss on his abs. "And most of all…" He palmed Carl's erection, eliciting a groan from the boy beneath him.

"I want you." Carl murmured.

"Beg for it."

"I don't beg." Tay palmed Carl's bulge while kissing his neck. "Please?" Carl pleaded,

"Your tune sure changed quickly." Tay smirked triumphantly as he set to the task of undoing Carl's belt. Soon, his pants joined his shirt on the floor.

Tay just about had Carl's dick in his mouth when Carl spoke up. "W-wait. I want to savor this, so can we go a bit slower?"

Tay nodded before wetting his lips and slowly starting to work Carl's head and shaft. He kept his pace slow, drawing out their foreplay and taking great pleasure in feeling his boyfriend writhe beneath him. Carl moaned relentlessly into the air, with every methodical lick, every bit of suction, and every pass of Tay's had over his skin, he felt his body react in various ways.

Carl tentatively threaded his fingers through Tay's silky hair, watching as it fell over his shoulder. His mind was fuzzy from the bolts of pleasure racing through his body, however, he was still aware of his boyfriend's needs. He gently tapped his shoulder and as soon as he looked up, Carl drew him upwards until their lips met. After a moment of slow, methodical kissing, Carl flipped Tay onto his back, taking up the space between his legs.

"My turn." He purred sensually.

Tay's clothes were tossed on the floor in a messy pile. A mess of wavy chestnut locks were between Tay's legs. Tay's low, guttural moans clamored out of his mouth and into every crevice in the room. Carl took his time, slowly bobbing his head up and down as Tay drew his leg closer to his body. Carl hooked his arms around Tay's raised leg, taking all of his length into his throat as his hands firmly gripped Tay's thighs. A breath was caught in the shorter boy's throat, his hand gently pushed Carl's head down as slender fingers tousled already messy hair.

"Fuck. You've gotten better at this."

Tay's leg slowly came to rest on Carl's shoulder just before he looked up, Tay's dick still in his mouth. Carl's eyes met his and they conveyed a simple message, 'I want you.' Tay's heart nearly leapt out of his chest, he gestured for Carl to come to him then watched as the taller boy climbed up his body until they were face to face. Carl's slightly swollen lips beckoned for Tay's. However, Tay had tired of foreplay.

"Lube." Tay commanded in a low husky tone. Carl handed Tay the small bottle that was stashed between the wall and the bed, watching as he slicked his fingers with the clear substance. "Bend over."

Carl let his boyfriend stand up before doing as he was asked, bending over the bed and relaxing as best he could. He was still new to bottoming, but with Tay's guidance and patience, he was getting used to it. Carl felt slicked fingers press against his hole, gently prodding until the slender digits slid inside. Tay was impressed, Carl was taking two fingers more easily than he had been before.

After more prepping, Carl was ready. Tay positioned himself behind Carl and after gaining his permission, pressed inside Carl. It was painful at first, even after being prepped, but Tay was gentle and patient. He allowed Carl to get used to his size before he began moving, he even added more lube.

"You can start moving now, just take it slow."

Tay did as he was asked, starting with slow, deep thrusts, then picking a pace that allowed him to draw out this long overdue act of intimacy. Tay's firm hands traced over pale skin, leaving bolts of pleasure that raced towards Carl's nerve endings in their wake. After a few more probing thrusts, Tay finally found Carl's prostate and slowly amped up the pressure he was putting on it. Carl's moans were music to his ears; what had once been mildly pain filled grunts, turned into lust filled pants and whines for more.

"Flip me over."

Carl was soon on his back, Tay still taking up the space between his legs. Pale blue eyes peered up into deep brown ones as the rhythmic thrusting of Carl's lover became faster. Honey brown skin encircled Carl's length, stroking it in time with evenly paced thrusts, forcing obscenities and moans from deep inside the boy.

Carl was being bathed in pure ecstasy. His pulse was racing, heart thudding heavily in his chest, and waves of pleasure were frequently washing over his boy. His eyes fluttered closed as his head rolled to the side, exposing the bruising skin on his neck. Tay leaned forward, placing more kisses against his lover's neck.

Toned arms reached up, ensnaring their prey and drawing it closer with each well-placed peck. Carl knew that in his current state he wouldn't last much longer. That's when a firm hand encircled Carl's length, stroking it in time with rhythmic thrusting. Carl couldn't help but be amazed that Tay was managing to do 3 tasks at once, let alone do them well. He was at his limit, on the precipice of orgasm and there was no slowing down. Groan after groan slipped from his mouth until he finally went silent, feeling his muscles tense as his orgasm left his body awash with pleasure.

Tay reveled in the control he had over Carl in this moment; with each slow thrust, he sent more bolts of pleasure ripping through his boyfriend. He grinned wryly against Carl's stained neck as he listened to the strangled gasps and faint swears that bubbled up from Carl's throat. His hand was coated in warm cum, as were his lower abdominals. He licked his lips. Carl raked his nails down Tay's back before they came back to his sides.

"I can't believe I've waited so long for that. Fuck."

"I still haven't cum." Tay said in a low, throaty voice.

Carl tensed for an instant before Tay slowly pushed further into him. Their eyes met, however Carl's pale blue hues flicked to Tay's carnal grin just as his thrusts picked up in speed and intensity. Carl could only lie back and let his overly sensitive body be used until the person between his hips climaxed. Fortunately, Tay's orgasm wasn't far off. He pulled out of Carl and added to the cum on Carl's midsection. He panted heavily before placing a few slow kisses on Carl's lips.

After cleaning up, the pair laid side by side, basking in their post-coitus afterglow, holding hands, and staring at the ceiling. Tay was rambling about how much he'd missed Carl while Carl laid quietly beside him, occasionally chiming in but sitting still for the most part. Tay couldn't help but glance over at him every few seconds, enjoying the look of a disheveled Carl Gallagher. Said Gallagher was also stealing glances and relishing his decision to make things between them official.

"Hey Carl?"

"Yea?"

"I like you…a lot."

"Gay." Tay firmly punched him in the arm before the two fell into a fit of laughter.

"Asshole."

"Yea, I've got one of those. You were just poking around inside it."

"Well…maybe next time, you can poke around inside mine. I know you like topping more."

"Eh, bottoming isn't so bad."

"When it's done right."

"I'll give you that."

Tay smoothed his thumb over the back of Carl's hand as he started to relax again, but that's when he noticed that Carl's body had other ideas. The tent forming further down the bed betrayed the calm atmosphere, attempting to reignite what had occurred a short time ago.

"Sorry." Carl said.

"I'm not." Tay sat up, quickly tying his hair up, and tossing the covers to the side.

"Round two?"

"You know it."


End file.
